hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5241 (23rd August 2019)
Synopsis Maxine decides to confess to the police about her lies, but when James suggests that Damon may be released on mitigating circumstances, Sienna tells her that she needs to keep up her lie. Breda aborts her plan to kill Darren after a talk with Mandy, and later gifts Lisa a holiday to Jamaica due to her worry over her potentially realising that Lisa may discover Louis's ring on Jack's finger. Mercedes is heartbroken to learn what is troubling Bobby, whilst Finn informs Diane that he is soon to be released from prison. Plot Damon admits to Maxine that he took money from the fundraiser to pay for the wedding, honeymoon as well as other things. Damon accuses Brody of calling the police. Mandy is suspicious of Breda when she goes on a tirade and demands to know what her problem with Darren really is. Liam tries talk Mercedes into running away with him but she refuses. Maxine blames herself for Damon's arrest but Sienna tells her that it's not her fault. Brody tells Maxine that he didn't call the police. Maxine says that Damon won't go down for her. Nancy talks to Lisa about dealing with Becca's death. Nancy invites Lisa back to their house for dinner. Sylver angrily orders Mercedes back home. Mandy tells Breda that she can't be angry with Darren for attending Maxine's living funeral. Mandy tries to make Breda see that Darren is doing his best. Breda dumps the cake mix in the bin. Misbah tries to talk to Bobby. Mercedes overhears Bobby worry that Mercedes is going to leave him again. Maxine asks for James's help. Diane gets a call from an unknown number which she rejects. Damon learns that a fraud watchdog flagged suspicious activity due to the £15,000 he transferred. D.C. Garston warns Damon that he could be facing prison. Mercedes blames herself for Bobby's problems. James warns Maxine and Sienna that Damon is facing years, especially as he's admitted to it. Maxine runs off and Sienna follows her. Maxine tells Sienna that it's time to tell the truth. Breda worries when Lisa talks about Louis's ring. Brody tells James about Maggie and he agrees to help. He decides to try get Damon off on mitigating circumstances. Sienna races off to stop Maxine. Mercedes gets upset after seeing Sylver and Bobby together and after declining a call from Liam. Breda begins to get overwhelmed by Jack wearing Louis's ring and tries to convince her to see her mum. Breda tells Lisa that she has a lot of flight points and could get her on a flight to Jamaica. Diane secretly accepts a phone call from Finn, who asks to see her. Sienna tells Maxine that Damon will go to prison if she tells the truth. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *D.C. Garston - Chris Jack Music None Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019